Long Awaited Reunion
by daughterofpsyche416
Summary: Zeus- Jason and Thalia  Hades- Nico and Bianca  Poseidon- Percy and       Where is Percy's Sister?
1. Strangers

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Idea behind the story-**

**Jason and Thalia- Zeus**

**Nico and Bianca- Hades**

**Percy_- Poseidon**

**Where's Percy's sister?**

**Wait maybe its Reyna because Percy dated a girl who no one expected he would even get along with (child of Athena). If Jason and Percy are so much alike then maybe Jason dated a girl nobody expected him to get along with either. Reyna may just be a daughter of Neptune.**

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

Percy's Pov:

I woke up in the middle of a tent with some random girl standing over me. "Annabeth?"

"Who is Annabeth? No guy has ever called out another girls name in my presence. Who do you think you are?" the girl said. This is when my vision became clear and I could see what she looked like. She had pitch black hair, and the deepest green eyes. She looked like someone I know… I think.

"I, I don't know."

"You don't even know your own name. You are so pathetic."

This unknown girl was beginning to make me mad. "Well if you think you are so cool, who are you?" I know, I really didn't think this through, my come back sounded about as good as moldy sandwiches and burned cookies.

"I, am Reyna Jameson. Now get up, I must take you to meet Lupa. You are different, demigod."

"Wait, I have more questions. Where am I, how did I get here?"

"No more questions! If you want to know anything you must pass the preliminary test. Rules are, first to die or give up loses, if **you** lose you leave, if your opponent loses they get cleaning duty. Normally we give new comers an easy test, but I can tell you know very well what you are doing. Now get up before Lupa gets angry."

This girl was a little to serious, aggressive even. She reminded me of someone. I decided I better not make her more angry, so I stood up and followed her. We didn't stop walking until we approached a house. I noticed something strange about the house. There was a pack of wolves pacing in front of the entrance as if protecting the building. When Reyna approached them it seemed that they were exchanging a conversation through mind waves.

When Reyna and the wolf were done "conversing" she started to walk toward a huge field. Now when you think a huge field you probably think a foot ball stadium, now multiply that by three. that's how big this field was. In the center of the field, there was a wolf that remarkably bigger than the rest. It was sitting and watching us like it was waiting.

"Welcome new comer. I trust you are well rested." the wolf said to me as we approached.

I stood there shocked and said something real intelligent like, "Did that wolf just talk to me?"

She replied, "Why yes young man, I did. Are you ready for your test? What weapon would you like to use in the battle?" she pointed her head toward a rack of shields, swords, armor, and other weapons. Suddenly my pocket got heavy.

I reached in and pulled out a pen. It looked like one of those chaep pens you can buy at a grocery store, but on the side was engraved **Anaklusmos**. It didn't spell it in English, it was clearly a different language but I could read it perfectly, riptide.

I uncapped the pen, it grew into a three foot long sword. It was made of a familiar metal I couldn't remember the name of. Reyna looked at me as if I was the most disgusting creature on earth, times ten.

I looked at Lupa and said, "This is all I need, uh, ma' am."

"Ha, look who's full of himself. Do you really think you can win against one of us with just a sword? Dakota will slaughter you." Reyna said.

"Calm down Reyna, you are scaring him. Now stand strong and give it your all. Remember, show no pain, know no pain." Lupa said.

After she said that, this a big muscular kind of girl walked out in full body armor and she had a big sword. Now I'd be lying if I said she wasn't intimidating.

She looked at me and said, "This will be too easy."

"Yet you couldn't find a larger sword Dakota?" Lupa asked.

"Sword? This is but my dagger." Dakota replied.

This tiny part of me wanted to scurry like a rodent and get out of there, but I knew I had to fight. I raised my sword and Dakota came charging toward me. She was fast. I was two slow to dodge. When she hit me with the tip of the blade in my chest I thought I was a goner, but her blade bounced right off me. She stood there shocked. I took advantage of this and cut her arm. It didn't really slow her down, it just made her mad. She came at me again, but I was faster this time, our blades collided. It went on like this for a while; neither of us advancing. She seemed like she was getting tired but I was still full of energy. Soon enough she fell to the ground with my blade at her throat.

"Enough," she said, "you win." I helped her up. And she gave me a death glare that made me want to hide under a rock.

Lupa walked over. "Well done. Dakota, you have kitchen duty for the rest of the week. Reyna, young man, follow me."

She took us back to the tents. We went inside the largest one of all. She sat on a pillow in the middle. Reyna sat down on the floor in front of her. I followed her example and sat next to her.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson. I've been expecting you. Lady Juno told me you were coming. You must have a lot of questions, but first, do you remember anything, anything at all?" Lupa asked me.

I stared blankly at her. She had just called me Perseus Jackson. Was that my name? It did ring a bell. "Perseus Jackson? Is that my name?"

"Yes my boy, it is. Now do you remember your parents, or any friends, siblings?"

"Uh… all I remember is a name, I cant place a face with it-"

"Is it Annabeth?" Reyna interrupted me.

"Yeah, that's the name. Other than that I don't remember anything"

"Oh, that is quite interesting. I wonder why Juno only left you with that?"

"Excuse me, but who's Juno?"

Reyna looked at me like I was stupid. "That doesn't matter at the moment. Now Reyna please take him on a tour of camp, then find him a spot in the Mercury tent until he gets claimed tonight." Lupa said.

**How do you guys like the story so far? Does it make sense? Reviews are welcomed, but please, no flames. If there is something wrong send me a message instead. And props to who can name the movie the underlined lines are from.**


	2. Learning

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Props to ****StarcallerPhoenix**** for getting the movie right in the last chapter. The underlined lines are indeed from wonder woman. At the ending author note I will have some questions for you guys. And there will be another movie quote that is underlined. Have fun reading, see you at the bottom.**

**Chapter 2: Learning**

Percy's pov

I followed Reyna out of the tent. On the tour we saw the biggest armory I have ever seen. It was full of many different kinds of weapons and armor. All the weapons seemed to be made of a single metal which I later found out to be imperial gold.

Our next stop was the battle arena. There were a lot of people in there fighting, training. Reyna called them half-bloods or demi-gods. After that she took me to the dining pavilion. There were a lot of tables. She said there was one for each god that there is a child of. While she was explaining that the rules forbid anyone to sit at the table of a god who is not their parent a few other girls approached.

"Hey Reyna. Jonathan is looking for you. He said he organized the folders but when he came back they were all out of order again and he wants your help. Oh, hello. Who's the new guy?" girl number one said.

"Thank you for telling me Hazel. This is Perseus Jackson. He just got here. Lupa told me to give him a tour, but I must go help Jonathan. Do you mind finishing the tour and finding him a place in the Mercury tent for the time being?" Reyna responded before leaving.

"Hello Perseus." Hazel said.

"You can call me Percy."

"O.K. Percy. I'm Hazel, daughter of Venus, goddess of love and beauty." she said.

"You mean like Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite is Greek. Here we are Roman. This here is Gwendolyn, daughter of Minerva, goddess of wisdom. And Bobby, daughter of Bacchus, god of wine. And last but not least, Dakota, daughter of Mars, god of war. You two have already met."

Dakota regarded me coldly. She was tall and buff for a girl. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Bobby gave me a big smile. I could tell she was one of those always optimistic girls. She had black hair that had a purple tint in it, and indigo eyes. She was a littler larger but she didn't look unhealthy. Gwendolyn had long curly blonde hair and her eyes were a piercing gray. The glint in her eyes made her seem as if she knew everything. She reminded me of someone. And Hazel had beautiful brown hair that curled perfectly, and she had amazing hazel eyes. Venus blood suited her.

I found myself thinking about Reyna and I asked, "Nice to meet you. Why does Reyna seem to hate me?"

"Oh don't mind her," Bobby said, "She's been upset ever since her boyfriend Jason disappeared. She's been harsh on everyone. Here at camp any feelings other than anger or respect are a sign of weakness. She has been here longer than just about anyone and she has learned how to convert all of her feelings to anger. Sometimes, when Jason comes up in a conversation she gets quite scary, but we love her all the same."

"Who is Jason?" I asked. I probably sounded pretty stupid.

"Jason is the son of Jupiter, lord of the sky. No one expected the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Neptune to get along so well. They are so different and their fathers don't exactly get along that well."

"You mean Jason is a son of Zeus?" I asked.

"No, Jupiter. I wonder why you know them by their Greek names. Normally us Romans just naturally know the Roman names."

"I don't know, but all this stuff about Rome is really confusing. And speaking of confusing, no one has told me how I got here or who Juno is." I said.

"Reyna was on guard duty when she found you battling the gorgons. You looked about ready to pass out and she helped you. You are lucky, in the mood she has been in im surprised she didn't let you fend for your self. And Juno is the goddess of marriage. Why?" Gwendolyn said.

"Lupa kept mentioning her when she was talking to me."

"Speaking of the gods and goddesses," Bobby said, "who is your godly parent?"

"I don't know." I said stupidly, as if I should know. There was a part of me that said I did, but the other part wouldn't let me remember.

"What about your mortal parent?" Hazel added.

"I don't know that either. I seriously don't remember anything other than the name Annabeth. No face, no voice, not even what she means to me, if anything." I replied.

"Hmm. That's interesting. Well lets hope you get claimed tonight," Hazel said hopefully, "Now back to the tour."

They took me to the tent section. There were twelve different gods. Jupiter, Neptune, Apollo, Mars, Vulcan, and Mercury on one side. Juno, Minerva, Diana, Venus, Ceres, and Bacchus on the other. They walked me to the Mercury cabin.

"Hey Luca, are you in here?" Hazel yelled.

A guy walked out. He was a few inches taller than me. He had brown hair with green eyes that sometimes shifted to a golden brown color. Something about him scared me.

"Hazel, is that you?" Luca asked. He looked at her with a dazed look. She has a similar look in her eyes. You didn't have to be a child of Venus to know that these two were into each other.

When they realized the rest of us were still standing there they snapped back to reality.

"Why don't you guys just admit you like each other so we don't have to stand here awkwardly?" Dakota asked. She seemed really impatient.

"We don't like each other!" Luca and Hazel said in unison.

"Uh huh. Right," Gwendolyn said sarcastically, "Any way. Luca, can you find a spot in your tent for Percy until he gets claimed.

While Luca was moving thing to make me some room on one of the extra beds Dakota left. She probably didn't enjoy being around us.

"Here you go. This is our last extra bed for the time being. It's yours for as long as you need it. You still on your tour?" Luca asked.

"Thanks, and yeah." I said.

"Well then I'll see you around." he said almost as if he was disappointed. I bet it had something to do with Hazel having to leave.

"See ya." all the girls said in unison. Some more enthusiastically than others.

"Bye," I said.

They showed me the stables, the rock climbing wall that magically changed everyday so that it was always different, the coliseum, the mess hall, the forges, the arts and crafts area, the orchard, and the amphitheater. Lastly they took me to the beach.

"And this concludes our tour. See you guys." Hazel said. Making her way back to the tents.

I looked down the beach. I saw Reyna fighting with someone. Sword on sword. The guy seemed to have made her angry. He looked like he was ready to pee his pants. He turned and started running.

"HEY! Where do you think you are going you warthog- faced buffoon?" Reyna called after him. "Fine, be that way. Keep running!" she said before she put away her sword and turned back to the ocean.

"Someone should go see what's wrong." I said.

The girls looked at me like I was crazy. "Thanks, but no thanks." one said. "I'd rather die," said another. "Good luck with that," said the third. Looks like it was up to me.

**Ooh. Cliff hanger. Haha. You guys will just have to wait until I update again. I will try and update every other day if my homework isn't too bad. Props to who can guess what movie the underlined line is from. I think im going to put a quote in each chapter. Ok now for my questions.**

**1. Should I keep it in Percy's pov? Should I keep the povs within the Roman camp? Or should I add the Greek campers povs too? I like doing just Percy. Makes it easier.**

**2. Any ideas for other demi-gods? If so let me know your idea and I will do my best to add it.**

**3. Also how do you guys like it?**

**Please review.**


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Yay! I updated a day early. I'll update whenever I can but I don't promise that it will be every day. Props to Leafybell for getting the quote right. The quote was from The Princess Bride. Everyone told me to keep the story in Percy's pov, but I may throw in Annabeth's later.**

**Chapter 3: Truth**

Percy's pov

I walked up to Reyna. She didn't seem to notice me. I could see the tears in her eyes. At first it was hard to tell, but I saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey," I said, "are you ok?"

She quickly wiped her face and gave me a quizzical look. "I don't know what you are talking about. of course I'm ok," she said before looking back to the ocean.

"By trying to fool me you are only fooling yourself. I know you are upset. You may think crying is a sign of weakness, but it is really a sign of strength. Showing emotion is showing that you are human." I said trying to comfort her.

"I don't know where you come from but Romans are raised not to cry or show fear. Those emotions in particular show you have shame, and any form of shame is not ok," she said.

"And that was their greatest downfall," I said, trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

She didn't reply for a while. She just stood there looking at the ocean.

"Looking at the water is the only way I can think. Me being a daughter of Neptune makes it reasonable," she said, "but now it just makes me sad and angry. I was talking with Jason on the beach. I heard the dinner bell sound and I turned to go to dinner, when I turned back he was gone. I willed the waves to bring him back, thinking he drowned. I ran to Lupa and told her what happened. I started crying and was punished for it. I have scars now from where she clawed my back. After that I swore to never cry in front of anyone no matter the circumstances. A week later, you showed up."

"I'm terribly sorry, but if you need someone to lean on, let me know. I will let you cry in front of me. I swear to the River Styx that I wont tell anyone," I said. My head started hurting. I had no idea where the River Styx idea came from.

"I may just have to take you up on that offer," she replied.

Just then the dinner bell sound. She led me to the dining pavilion. She told me to sit at the Mercury table for the time being. We all got our food and sacrificed a portion to the gods. This routine seemed familiar, so familiar it made my head hurt. When we sat back down Lupa began to speak.

"Demi-gods, listen. Today a new member joined our camp. Perseus Jackson stand up," she said. I stood up and everyone looked at me funny. I looked over to Reyna and she gave me a faint smile. "Although he was not claimed at camp, he has been claimed, for quite some time now. Perseus, show them," she demanded.

"Excuse me ma'am, I don't know what you are talking about," I said. Just then I got a surge in my stomach and all the water in peoples glasses rose into the air and formed a trident in my hand. "Poseidon, I mean, Neptune, god of the sea." Reyna was probably the most shocked out of all of us. Lupa looked as if she'd expected it, or if she had known all along.

Lupa told me to move to the Neptune table and I did so. Reyna was silent but I could see her staring at me. It made me uncomfortable. Neither of us ate that much that night. I could barely comprehend what just happened. One of the girls I thought hated me the most, was my sister? She was probably having a similar thought.

After dinner we both went to the Neptune cabin. She got me a spare set of clothes. The standard purple shirt and jeans. We went to sleep without hardly talking to each other. It was an uncomfortable silence.

It took a while for sleep to reach me, but I wasn't particularly happy about it. I found that for demi-gods, dreams are different, they often tell you something, and because of that I was a little afraid of what was to come. My dream that night was disturbing. The people in my dream seemed familiar, so familiar that even in my sleep my head hurt.

I was in an apartment with a lady and a bald guy. The lady was dressed completely in blue, the bald guy seemed upset with her.

"But Gabe, you don't understand. These are my children, you can expect me to give them up."

"I told you Sally, we don't have the extra money. It's me or them."

"You can't expect me to chose."

"Actually I do."

"Fine, at least compromise. Let me keep one and I'll find a place for the other. Please."

"Fine, keep one, but I don't want to see the other one ever again."

Sally took her children in her car and drove from what looked like New York to a house somewhere far away. It took me a second, but I recognized the house. It was the house that had the wolves protecting it.

Sally got her kids out of the car and walked into the house. She had two children. One girl, and one boy. The girl looked around two years old, and the boy looked like a newborn. She sat the girl down on the middle of the floor and took a step back, then a large wolf I recognized as Lupa, appeared.

"Anything you have to say before I take her?" Lupa asked.

Sally walked back up to the girl gave her a hug and said "This is the safest place for you. How you turn my world, you precious thing. I am sorry, but Mommy must leave you now. May I pray to Neptune that I will see you again some day." she turned and walked out, carrying the little boy.

Now if it were me, I would have never given my child to a wolf, but Sally seemed to know that this wolf would take good care of her child.

Lupa walked over to the girl, and said, "Your name is now Reyna Jameson," then Lupa picked up the girl in her mouth by the shirt and left the house.

I woke with a splitting headache. I looked around and saw Reyna already ready to start the day. I wanted to ask her about my dream but she seemed in a bad mood so I decided to leave it alone for the time being.

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to all the people that like my story. There is another movie line in here. Who will get it first? Hopefully we will know by the time I update again. ;) Also, if any of you have suggestions, send me a message. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Sorry, no one gets props for the quote. It was from the Labyrinth.**

**Tonight was our homecoming football game and tomorrow night is homecoming. I'm excited.**

**Chapter 4- Surprise**

Percy's pov

Reyna left before I was done getting ready. I still couldn't wrap my head around what I saw in my dream. I wanted to ask Lupa but I wasn't sure even she would know.

I walked to the dining pavilion, got my food, gave some to the gods, and sat down at the Neptune table. The whole time I was there neither Reyna nor Lupa showed up, and on top of that, my dream kept bugging me. After breakfast I went to the Mercury tent to find Luca. I thought maybe he would know where Lupa was.

"Luca?" I said.

"Hold on, be right there," he replied.

When he came out he was wearing full body armor. He was about to go to the arena for sword practice.

"Hey Percy, what do you need?" Luca asked.

"Do you know where Lupa is? I need to ask her a question." I said.

"I think she's in the big tent," he stated.

"Thanks."

I left the Mercury tent and made my way to the big tent when I heard voices inside.

"If my birth name isn't really Reyna Jameson then what is it? I have a right to know."

"Reyna, calm down. Start from the beginning. What exactly happened in your dream?"

I heard Reyna cite exactly what my dream was.

"What does it mean Lupa? Who am I really?"

"Reyna, I swore to the River Styx I would never answer that question. With certain knowledge comes certain danger.

"What are you hiding from me? Why wont you tell me who I really am?"

"I had the same dream," I interrupted.

"Perseus, it is rude to interrupt. you will do better to learn your manners." Lupa said baring her teeth.

"I'm sorry, but with all do respect, I had a similar question. Sally, why does that name ring a bell? What is her connection to Reyna? What is my connection to them?"

"I don't know, maybe we owe her money." Reyna said like she was trying to make up a story that made sense instead of freaking out.

"You two will soon enough learn the answers to you questions, but now is not the time." Lupa said.

"How soon is "soon" Lupa? What is the right time? You never hide anything from me, so why this?"

"I can't tell you because the fates say it is not yet the time. Now Reyna please get going on your schedule, Perseus, follow me."

Reyna didn't look like she wanted to leave without her answers but she left anyway. I followed Lupa to a golden tent that gleamed in the sun. it was the Apollo tent.

"Jonathan come out here please." Lupa said.

I heard of Jonathan yesterday when I met hazel, Gwendolyn, and Bobby. From what I heard he didn't sound orderly.

"Yes Lupa?" said a tall lanky blonde boy with blue eyes.

"We need to get Perseus a schedule. Give him extra time for manners class, he's going to need it." Lupa said and she walked away.

"Well Perseus, I've heard a lot about you. Son of Neptune, knows the gods by their Greek names, and has a celestial bronze sword, which is not typically of any use to the Romans."

Hearing the words celestial bronze made my head hurt. It seemed so familiar yet so new. I hated not having my memory.

"How did you know all that?" I asked.

"Well my father is the god of prophesies and oracles, I adapted some different powers than my siblings did. That and gossip spreads fast." Jonathan said.

"You said your father is the god of the oracles right? Like he can see the past and future right? Do you have those capabilities?"

"I did say that and I only have a certain level of powers, but seeing small amounts of the past, present, and future."

"Well, then maybe you can help me." I said.

**Sorry it's a little bit shorter. But it's late and I'm tired. Props to who can guess the movie that quote is from. Read and review please. It makes my day when I get reviews. And I just want to say that I love each and every one of my readers. If it weren't for you guys I probably wouldn't still be writing this story. Thank you.**


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Sorry its been a few days since I've updated. I'm still recovering from the hell hole called homecoming. Way too much drama. Any way, no one guessed the quote, yet again. Come on guys, its not that hard, Google them if you must. It makes me feel better when someone guesses. The last quote was from Hercules. The people saying it were pain and panic. Now on to the story.**

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

"Why would _you _of all people need _my _help? You are a child of the almighty Neptune, shouldn't you be to dignified to ask for help?" Jonathan said.

What is up with all these people hating me?- I thought to my self.

"Ok, listen, I know just as well as you do that I do not belong here, but I am here for a reason so we might as well try to be civil. Can you do that?" I said.

"I guess. What is it that you need?" he said giving up.

"I need to interpret a dream. This dream seems to be a connection to who I really am." I explained my dream.

"This sounds more like a job for a child of Somnus. I will take you. I am intrigued by the mystery of your past." he said. He started to sound like a crazy stalker person. It kind of scared me.

We walked to the Somnus tent. When we went in I got a sense of drowsiness, I wanted to curl up and fall asleep, when Jonathan snapped his fingers under my nose waking me up. I looked around. There were multiple sets of bunk beds full of kids that were sleeping. There were some plants hanging from the ceiling that were dripping a liquid that looked like water, but I knew better than to touch it. The liquid had an evil and familiar air about it.

"The River Lethe. Do not touch, it will wipe your memory clean." Jonathan explained while he woke up one of the sleeping kids. This kid was tall and lanky. He had dark circles under his eyes, which was strange because I'm pretty sure he slept all day.

"Hey, Marcus, wake up. We need your help on something." Jonathan said.

"Wh- what could you possibly want from someone who was sleeping. I was having the most beautiful dream about a specific girl with perfect blonde hair and piercing gray eyes." Marcus said.

"We need your help with explaining Percy's memory loss. I thought it may be the River Lethe." Jonathan said.

Marcus looked me up and down as if he was seeing if I was worth the trouble. It made me uncomfortable.

"This is Perseus Jackson? I thought he'd be more impressive. Every one is talking about how strong and powerful he is, but he's so scrawny." Marcus said.

Were all these people so judgmental?

"Listen, uh, dude, you're no prize either. Why do all you people think you are all high and mighty? In the real world you people would all be hated because of your arrogance." I said, finally snapping.

"Touchy, touchy. Fine, you have a point. But why should I help you?" Marcus retorted.

"You should help me because you run the risk of becoming my enemy. And this isn't only for me, its for Reyna too. She had the same dream. It's been bothering us both. Now if you aren't afraid of me you should be afraid of Reyna. Is that enough reason?" I argued.

Marcus looked a little scared now. I knew I caught him off guard and he didn't know what to do. I almost laughed at the look on his face.

"Fine you win. Close your eyes." Marcus said.

I felt a little uncomfortable, but I did as I was told. I woke up on one of the beds a few minutes later.

"What happened," I said as I sat up.

"You were asleep for a few minutes." Marus said.

"Next time just tell me to sleep." I said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Marcus jeered.

I gave him a dirty look, but he wasn't phased by it. "Ok so what about my dream?" I asked.

"This situation of yours is unique. I could sense that the baby boy was you, and the girl was Reyna, as for the adults I do not know. Your parents maybe? But the strange this is, was that was as deep as I can go. Your loss of memory was not caused by the River Lethe, it's not amnesia. You haven't just forgotten, no it's much more than that. Your memories have been taken from you." Marcus explained.

"How can that be? How can a persons memory be taken from them? Wait, what, the baby boy was me? That must mean-, oh no, I have to tell Reyna. There was more than one reason I was sent here. How could I not have seen it?" I said, just now realizing the truth.

"Only someone with god like powers would be able to perform that kind of task. As for you other questions, I do not know, and I do not care. My task is done, good night." Marcus said as he went back to sleep.

I looked at Jonathan. I think he came to the same conclusion I did. And if not, he was very close.

"I need to talk to Reyna, now." I said stating the absolute obvious.

~.~

We found Reyna in the sword arena.

"Reyna, I need to talk to you now, like right now." I said.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she said.

"Yes, I see that, but this is more important. It's about our dream, our parents."

She stopped and looked at me. We went back to our cabin leaving Jonathan behind. I don't think he really cared. If anything he was going to gossip about our discovery. I explained what I found out, skipping the part about the god or goddess stealing my memory. That didn't seem as important.

"So Sally is my mom. Not only is she my mom though, she is yours too. Gabe was our step father and he was cruel as to make our mom give one of us up. Why did it have to be me? Why did she keep you? Why did she abandon me? I hate her!" Reyna yelled.

"Reyna, you have to understand that it was the only way to protect you. This is where you belong. I don't belong here-" I said.

"I hate you to!" she screamed interrupting me.

She ran out of the tent and towards the beach. I wanted to chase after her, but I knew that right now it wouldn't help at all. I couldn't help but feel terrible. I confirmed her worst fears as well as my largest curiosity. I thought that nothing could be worse. Not until later did I know how wrong I was.

**Props to who can guess this quote. Someone please at least guess. Also I hate begging, but I would feel better if you guys posted more reviews. And if there is anywhere I messed up with spelling or word play, or if there are some continuity errors, please let me know. I don't always catch them. It would really help, and I would really appreciate it.**


	6. Deeper

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson** **and my cousin gave me this idea**

**Ok, the last quote wasn't exactly easy. It was from Star Wars. The quotes may be somewhat modified to fit the story. I just wanted to warn you guys. I hope this one is a little easier. Hint: the movie will be a 5 part series. Ok, now read on. ^^.**

**Chapter 6: Deeper**

I sat in my tent contemplating what she felt. I guess I understand why she was so angry. I'd be pretty upset if someone I barely knew showed up and said they were my sibling, but they got the better end of the stick, so I can't really say anything. I still couldn't help but feel like crap because she said she hated me. I didn't know she'd be upset. To late to take it back I guess.

"-sigh-"

"Hey, what are you sighing about?" Luca said coming into the tent.

"It's kind of a long story. Long story short though, Reyna now hates me. I'd rather not get into the details, I still cant fathom them myself." I said.

"Ok, whatever you say. Anyway I came here to ask you for advice." he said.

"Me? Advice? Are you sure?" I said trying to manage a small laugh.

"Yeah, you." he said, "It's important and I thought you might be able to help."

"I can try." I said unsure of my ability to help.

"Ok, well Hazel and I have been dating for about a week, we didn't want anyone to know. I'm really happy, but I'm afraid she's getting bored with me. See, the Venus children have this 'right of passage' where they find someone cute, pretend to be in love with them, then rip their heart out, so they can become 'true children of Venus'. I don't want to be one of the victims. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well Luca, that's a tough one, but if it was me I would either ask her about it, or wait it out. There cant be a good relationship without trust, if you trust her, you'll trust her not to hurt you. If it was meant to be, let it be, but if not, just move on. There's not much else I can say." I said.

I must have still looked upset because I didn't expect what he said next.

"Thanks man. Now it seems like you need some advice too. What's up? Maybe I can help." he suggested.

"Um, well. Last night Reyna and I had the exact same dream. There was this man and a lady with two children. The man didn't want either of the children and made the lady give one of them away. The one she gave away was Reyna and the other one turned out to be me. Turns out Reyna and I are siblings by mortal and immortal bonds. When I explained that to her and she got angry, said she hated me, and ran out of the tent. I'm not sure what else I can do because it seems like when I help her she gets angry."

"Whoa. That's, um, interesting. I guess I can see it though. You both look so much alike, and kind of act alike to, yeah I see it. I wouldn't have guessed it, but I see it." he said.

"In what way do we act alike?" I asked kind of confused.

"Well, the way you eat is similar, and your brows furrow when you guys are worried. And when it comes to Reyna, she's to dignified to ask for, or accept help, and if you help anyway she thinks she looks weak. Not only to herself, but to Lupa too. I was with her when she told Lupa about Jason disappearing, that was not pretty, but it seems like Reyna is killing herself trying to live up to Lupa's standards. I've been here longest next to Reyna, but I get one week out of the year to be with my family, where as Reyna never had a family to go home to." he said.

"I see." I said feeling like I learned something I shouldn't have.

"And since we are on this topic, I guess I'll tell you a little more. A few years ago Reyna and I dated. Let's see, I think it was four years ago, when we were fourteen. I took Reyna with me to visit my family. They all welcomed her and she seemed to fit in, she was happy. The day after we came back she had a dream about what she thought was her family. She took me with her to ask Lupa what it meant. Lupa wouldn't tell her. Reyna seemed afraid to learn the meaning. She broke down in fear, and tears streamed down her face. Lupa got angry and punished her. You can still see the scars on her back." he said.

"Oh, wow." I said.

"Let me finish. I felt really bad. I felt like I unlocked a memory that should have been kept locked up, and I was afraid that if I stayed with her I would unlock more dangerous memories, so I broke up with her. When I did she said "I'd rather die than stay away from you," and I'm sure she tried to die many times for the next couple days, then Jason saved her. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to do it for her safety. But even though we aren't together anymore, we still have a higher level of trust than most people, kind of like I'm an older brother watching over his little sister." he said, "Ok, that's all I can say, I actually shouldn't have told you any of that, so can I ask you to swear to the River Styx not to tell anyone, especially Reyna, that I told you this?"

"I swear to the River Styx that I wont tell anyone." I said, still trying to understand what I just heard.

"Ok good. And to do you a favor, I'll try to talk to Reyna. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks man. I think I understand her a little more now."

"No problem." Luca said as he left the tent.

I knew I shouldn't have heard any of that. It gave me a weird feeling. Luca and Reyna's 'relationship' seemed really similar to someone I knew. I seemed like a connection to 'her', to Annabeth. Luca… Luca. His name sounded so familiar. I feel like I am on the verge of remembering something, but the more I try, the more it leaves me. Just thinking about it made my head hurt.

I didn't know what I should be doing, so I decided to go for a walk. Maybe try and familiarize myself with the camp a little more. As I was walking, Hazel approached me.

"Perseus Jackson! You need to get your stupid half sister away from my Luca!" she yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" I said stupidly.

She took me behind a bush where we could spy on Luca and Reyna.

"That's what I mean." she said pointing to them.

"Well Hazel, I know that for sure it's not what you think. Its way different. Trust me."

"Well then, oh smart one, what is going on?" she asked, insulting me in the process.

"I swore to the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone." I said.

"What in Pluto's name is that supposed to mean?" she said.

"Shh! Just listen, before we get caught." I commanded.

She shut up and we listened. It felt wrong spying like this, but I also had a strong feeling that it would be important later on so I stayed.

"You don't understand Luca, My mother gave me away and kept that, that arrogant, big headed, nosy, slime ball, of a stickler. Ugh!" Reyna exclaimed. Now, I admit it, that hurt.

"Reyna, you need to understand that there is something that you are leaving out. YOU are Roman, HE is not. Anyone can see that. Romans tend to come here at a young age, it was going to happen anyway. He is, different. I'm not sure where he came from, but he is clearly not one of us. He acts, talks, and thinks differently. You need to stop blaming someone who isn't at fault." Luca said. Reyna seemed shocked that he talked to her like that, like they never argued.

"But, Luca-"

"No buts. Do you understand what I said or not?" he interrupted. I couldn't quite tell where he was going with this, but it didn't seem like it was going to end well.

"Y-yes." she said giving up seeing that she couldn't win, "I understand."

"That's my girl," he said. Now he did something that neither Hazel nor I expected. He gave her a long comforting hug. This is when Hazel lost it. She stood up and wouldn't let me pull her back down.

"Luca Joseph Haven! What do you think you are doing with that, that trash?" Hazel yelled very angrily.

"H-Hazel. It's not what it looks like, I swear.

**Ooh. What's going to happen next? I wonder. It's a little obvious, but hey, got to start the sub-plot drama somewhere. I hope you guys enjoy this story. And I don't want to sound mean and trust me I'm not trying, but I hate it when I get reviews that tell me to update soon. They kind of make me angry. OFCOURSE I'm going to update, so don't worry your little heads. And I know I'm not close to done with this story, but I think I'll make a sequel as well.**


	7. Quest

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Speaking of Percy Jackson, the Son Of Neptune came out yesterday. I do not have it yet because we ordered it on Amazon. (sad face) Any way, I know for sure that my story wont match the book because it was meant to go along with The Lost Hero, just thought I'd let you guys know so I don't make anyone angry. I just wanted to say something because my cousin told me that Hazel is a child of Pluto and Reyna is a child of Bellona. Oh and before I forget, the quote was from Twilight. Now on to the story.**

**Chapter 7: Quest**

"If its not what it looks like, then what is it Luca?" Hazel commanded.

"Just let me explain," Luca said.

"No, you know what, I don't want an explanation because I'm never speaking to you again. It's over Luca, I've had it. You've always been a womanizer but I didn't think you were a player." Hazel said with tears in her eyes before she stormed away, but when she walked toward me I could see an evil glint in her eyes. "Percy, come with me," she commanded me.

I stood up knowing that hiding would be pointless. Reyna gave me a look of pure hatred. Luca looked at me confused, then his look shifted to anger, then he remembered that Hazel was upset.

"Hazel please. I was just trying to comfort her." Luca tried to explain.

"Oh come on Luca, everyone knows about you guys. You dated four years ago, everyone sees how you look at her." Hazel stated while starting to cry.

"What do you mean? Reyna and I are just friends. I haven't felt anything like that for her since we broke up. Hazel, come on, listen to me. Hazel, I'm sorry. In no way would I ever in a million years want to hurt you in any way shape of form. How could I, I love you, Hazel, please forgive me." Luca said. He seemed pretty beat up about it.

Hazel turned to him. "Oh Luca. I wish I could, but I cant just not be upset. I'm sorry." she said before walking away completely forgetting she wanted me to go with her.

Luca left us and walked back to the Mercury tent. I decided to take this opportunity to try and talk with Reyna.

"Reyna, I'm really sorry about before, I just thought you would want to know, I didn't mean to make you angry." I tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter any more Percy. What's done is done. Just don expect me to treat you like a brother, as far as I'm concerned, you and I are not related." she said before leaving.

I was pretty sure that just about everyone here hates me, and some of them, I don't even know why.

"Dad, is there a reason why I'm here, because I feel like every one I have met has bit my head off? Anything you can do to help, anything? … Of course not." I said to myself.

I turned to walk back to my tent when I saw someone standing next to me.

"Um, hello." I said.

"Hello Perseus Jackson." said the person standing next to me.

She was wearing a Greek toga that shined with blue, purple, and green as she shifted in the light. She had a crown that looked like it was made of golden peacock feathers. She looked like someone I knew.

"Oh, quit staring, you should have known by now that I am the goddess Hera, queen of the heavens." Hera said.

"Hera?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, Hera. You should remember me from your- never mind, I can't say anything. Anyway, I am here to give you a quest. Don't worry, I talked with Lupa. It is your job to get back my source of power because it was stolen from me." she said.

"You're a goddess, can't you get it yourself?" I said.

"I wish I could, but I have been trapped, and the place where my power is stored I can not reach in any of my forms, that is why you must go get it." she said.

"You are trapped, and you don't want me to rescue you, you want me to get your source of your power?" I said.

"You see, another set of demigods are on their way to rescue me, you need not worry. Just secure my source of power so that it doesn't get into the wrong hands. Or everything will get worse than what is stirring, got it?" she asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Close your eyes," she said and I did as I was told.

I felt a wave of powerful energy and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

Well today has been great. I thought to myself.

I heard the dinner horn and made my way to the dining pavilion. I sat down with Reyna at the Neptune table. She still seemed quite upset with me.

When we were done Lupa was about to make an announcement, but she was interrupted.

"Wait Lupa, before you begin can I say something?" Luca asked.

"Luca, I do not tolerate being interrupted, but you already got everyone's attention, so carry on." she said.

"I just wanted to apologize to Hazel Kallisto Ailse for the way I acted before. Hazel, please forgive me." he said.

"Luca, how could I not." she said getting up and giving him a big kiss. Reyna looked disgusted, but most of the campers were cashing in bets and saying "about time".

Hazel looked at them and said, "What do you mean? we've been dating for a week." After she said that I saw people giving back their earnings.

"Anyway, back to business. Lady Juno has asked me to give Perseus a quest. Jonathan, we will need a prophecy." Lupa said being straight to the point.

Jonathan stood up and his eyes turned a bright green and a green mist floated around me, the scary part was he talked in a different voice. This process seemed so familiar. Just thinking about it gave me a headache.

He said-

_Children of the sea and a child of thieves_

_Shall leave today and travel due east_

_Find the source of the Olympian queen's power_

_Betrayal unlocked in finding the flower_

Then he went back to normal, apparently this happened a lot because no one seemed worried about how he had changed.

"Perseus, you are in charge of this quest so you will chose two others to accompany you." Lupa explained.

"It says who I pick. The children of the sea, obviously Reyna and I, and a child of thieves, obviously a child of Mercury. The only child of Mercury I know is Luca. I know you guys don't like me, but would you be willing to come with me?" I asked.

"I'll go." Luca said.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Reyna added.

"Great, go get ready, you are leaving now." Lupa said.

**I decided not to do quotes anymore. It was hard to find ones that fit, and no one was guessing anymore. I know that there will be plenty of clashing issues with my story and the book, but in my defence, I havent read the book, but I promise I will try and add details from the book, if they fit. Hope you guys like my story, please read and review.**


	8. Day 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Hey guys, sorry its been a couple of days since I've updated. I had to finish the Son of Neptune. I realized that not a single detail matches the book. So bear with me. I hope you guys will still read my story, and if not, that's ok too. I'm glad I had some of you for fans for even a little while. And if you guys will continue reading my story, I'm glad that you overlook my stupidity. Thank you.**

**(p.s. I knew that Dakota was a boy, but everyone one else thought that it was a girl, and I needed it to be a girl to fit for this story.)**

**Chapter 8: Day 1**

I forgot to mention something important. Our quest is to get Hera/ Juno's source of power, by the winter solstice, which is four days away. Four days! That isn't a whole lot of time considering we don't even know where we are going. And this quest doesn't sound all that great. _Betrayal unlocked in finding the flower_? What ever that is supposed to mean, I'm not exactly excited to find out.

I didn't know what I would need to bring on the trip and Reyna wasn't talking to me, so Gwendolyn volunteered to help. Being a child of Minerva, she is really smart when it comes to these things. She had me pack some stuff I would have never thought of packing. Here's the list:

Spare set of clothes

Ambrosia and nectar

Band-Aids

Duct tape

Deodorant

Soap

Food rations

Cash

Any magical items

And of course, a good weapon

I never would have thought about the deodorant and soap, but hey, mortals wont exactly enjoy smelly, beat up looking kids.

After she was done helping me pack she gave me a watch.

"Bobby wanted me to give you this. Push the button." Gwendolyn said.

When I pushed the button the watch turned into a shield. The thought of it being able to do that made my head hurt. It seemed so familiar. It felt like another connection to Annabeth. Then again, so did Gwendolyn. The blonde hair and gray eyes really set off a headache.

A fragment of a memory came to me. I was under water looking up. The water hurt my body, which was a first. I saw a girl standing at the edge of the river I appeared to be in. the sun was high and the sky was blue. The girl reached her hand in to help me out. I reached for her hand, but when I came out the sky was dark, actually, it wasn't even a sky. I was in a cave like area, no, and underground city type place. My skin was burning, and there was a boy with dark hair and an aviators jacket.

When I snapped back to reality I almost passed out. Gwendolyn caught me and Reyna looked over.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I just caught a glimpse of my past, but it didn't seem real. Oh, and tell Bobby I said thanks for the watch." I said.

Gwendolyn looked like she was about to ask what I saw in my memory when Luca came in.

"Guys, its time to get this show on the road." he said.

Reyna and I followed Luca to the edge of camp where we were saying our goodbyes. Hazel was trying to convince Luca not to go, but he seemed determined to anyway. He promised her he'd be back. She smiled at this and let him go.

When we were done, we were practically kicked out of camp. We made our way to the heart of San Francisco. We got hungry and decided to stop in a café to discuss strategy.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I asked.

"Well the prophesy said that we are to travel due east. There are three major cities that are due east from here. Denver, Colorado; Springfield, Illinois; and Richmond, Virginia." Luca suggested.

"Well Denver is closest. Let's start there." Reyna said.

"Ok, another question. How do we get there?" I asked.

"We could go by plane." Luca suggested.

"No!" Reyna and I said in unison.

"Ok, planes ore out. What about a train. There's a station near by, maybe we could get a late train into Denver." Luca said.

We all agreed that was a better idea.

We left the café and headed to the train station. We got tickets and picked our seats. We tried to get settled in. Reyna sat as far away from me and Luca as possible. Luca tried to ask her what was wrong.

"Reyna what's wrong?" Luca asked in a concerned tone.

"What do you think Luca? Do you really mean what you said earlier?" she said angrily.

"What did I say?" he asked stupidly.

"Really Luca? Really? Is it that hard to remember? You said that you and I are just friends, that you haven't felt anything for me since we broke up. Did you even think for a minute that I could have still loved you? Did you think that I didn't want to be more than friends after that? Do you really have no consideration for my feelings? Maybe you should watch what you say." she said. She made it clear that she was angry, so angry that tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Reyna. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way." he said trying to apologize.

"If you didn't mean it that way, then how did you mean it Luca?" she retorted.

"Um…" he said, trying to form an excuse.

"Wrong answer." Reyna said turning back to the window.

"Well fine then. Don't listen to what I have to say. It's a wonder that you and I dated in the first place. You are so selfish." Luca said just as angrily as Reyna did.

Reyna looked about ready to pounce and strangle him, but she somehow restrained herself. We grabbed the attention of everyone else on the train. When I looked at them they all went back to what they were previously doing.

Reyna and Luca didn't speak for the rest of the ride. I could tell that this was going to be a long quest.

**Hey guys. I hope you guys still like my story, I would like to ask a favor. If you read my story, please leave a review. I would like to know who still reads my story, but if you don't want to leave one that's ok too. Love you guys.**


	9. Day 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Hi! Good to see you again! I'm trying to hold on to a good mood. Can you tell? Ha ha. Anyway, these next few chapters are going to be a bit longer because I'm going to try to get each chapter to be for a single day and it may take longer to update, so bear with me.**

**Chapter 9: Day 2**

That night none of us slept well. I for one had some dreams that were quite disturbing. Well they weren't really dreams, they were more like pictures. One was of me and this guy with curly red hair and a beard at a museum. Another was of this tall blonde guy with blue eyes, who was giving me some flying shoes. The disturbing thing about this particular picture was that his eyes changed from blue to gold. The next was of me and the guy with red hair with a couple of girls in silver clothing and another with short black hair wearing a "death to Barbie" shirt. And the last was of a girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes, like Gwendolyn, but I knew this this girl. This girl was **her, **it was Annabeth.

All the other people seemed so familiar, like I knew them really well, but I cant remember any of their names. I could tell that someone was having fun taunting me with these pictures.

Reyna seemed shaken up about something as well, so did Luca. There was so much tension between them that I didn't even bother asking. I felt like one wrong word would be like setting off a bomb, nothing good would come from it.

We dismounted the train in Denver. In the west the mountains were beautiful and on top of that, they have an extremely familiar air about them. I had a flash of a memory. In the memory I was with two other people; Annabeth, and a girl with frizzy red hair. We were all in a never ending hallway with the red haired girl leading the way. I snapped back to reality and I knew that I have been here before.

"Well, we are in Denver, and we have eighteen hours to get to Springfield, or find Juno's source of power. Where do we start?" I asked as we got off the train.

None of us could answer that. It sure was reassuring that none of us knew where we were going (I thought sarcastically).

"The Garden of the Gods is in Colorado. Why don't we start there?" Reyna pointed out.

"Garden of the Gods… I've been there before, I think." I said.

I went into a flashback. These have started to get annoying.

_I was with two girls and another guy in this beautiful room full of tools with a view of the garden of the gods. We were attaching some bronze wings that almost seemed to heavy to fly. We jumped out of the window and glided to the terrace of the visitors center for The Garden Of the Gods. We stuffed the wings that had started falling apart into the nearest trash can. I grabbed one of the tourist binocular cameras and looked back to the hill we flew from, but nothing was there._

"_The workshop moved," Annabeth guessed. "There's no telling where."_

"_So what do we do now?" I asked. "how do we get back in the maze?"_

_Annabeth looked back at where we came from. "Maybe we can't. If Daedalus died… he said his life force was tied to the Labyrinth. The whole thing might've been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Luke's invasion."_

The flash back ended and my head hurt more than ever. I blinked real hard and snapped back to reality.

"Percy?" Reyna said, almost concerned.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"You said you've been to The Garden of the Gods." she replied.

"Oh, yeah. About that. There's nothing there for us. There used to be the Labyrinth, but it was destroyed before the Titan war." I said.

"How would you know that?" Reyna asked.

"I just remembered. Daedalus risked himself to save my friends and I. When he died, so did the maze. It's still kind of fuzzy, but that's definitely what happened." I said.

"Well then, if what you say is true, where do we go instead?" Luca asked.

"Good question. Personally, I think we should head into the city, I'm hungry." I said.

"Me too," Luca said.

Reyna didn't say anything, but her grumbling stomach spoke for itself.

We headed into town where we found a restaurant called Dove and Parrots. It seemed really popular so we decided to make a visit. When we sat down a guy approached us. He looked like the manager. This is when I realized that all the customers were girls or flamboyantly gay guys and the sight of two teenage boys seemed to shock him. He called to one of the waitresses and had all the other customers removed from the restaurant promising them that their meal was free. When they all left he turned back to us.

"Well this is interesting. There are demigods in my restaurant. Hey Beroe, look at this! It's been years since I've had a demigod here. Well demigods, what will it be?" said the strange man.

Luca, Reyna and I all had the same expression. We were all terrified, but we didn't want to be rude. Luca and I ordered hamburgers and Reyna ordered a salad. I found out that she was a vegetarian. The waitress, Beroe, took our orders and came back fast with our orders. The strange man sat down and watched us eat. I could tell that we were all uncomfortable.

"Well, thank you for this good meal, but I think we should be leaving." Reyna said trying to get us out of there.

"Non sense! No demigod ever leaves, Not since the Hunters of Artemis came through and nearly destroyed my establishment. Bah! Every godly spawn, except for Beroe, shall die here!" The crazy man said. "Beroe, get me my sword so I shall fight!" I saw Beroe wince at the comment about the hunters. She left the room to get him his sword.

"Wait, before we fight I would like to get to know my opponent. Who are you?" I asked trying to stall him.

"I am Adonis, lover of Aphrodite and Persephone. Beroe is my daughter by Aphrodite .my restaurant is named after the symbols of my two lovers," He said.

"Well, if you are **the** Adonis, shouldn't you be dead?" I asked.

"I was dead for a few millennia, but my patron took care of that. I get eternal life and all I have to do is kill all the demigods I come across. I like making it interesting. I tell them of the one they love. I torment them by telling them what the should've had before I kill them." Adonis explained.

"That's cruel!" Reyna interjected.

"Oh, look who's talking. You fell in love with a handsome and powerful boy, but when he disappeared, how do you repay him? You fell back in love with another man."

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said.

"I beg to differ. Am I right Luca? You too fell in love with another knowing very well that you loved someone else more. You thought you were bring valiant by leaving her. You thought that it was for her safety, but what you didn't know that is her heart would never heal, not even if she fell for someone else."

Luca looked stumped. It was clear that he didn't know what to say.

"Is that true Luca? You broke up with me thinking it was for my own good? You let me suffer for years thinking that the whole time you just wanted to be friends, when indeed you love me more than your girlfriend? Unbelievable." Reyna said.

"That's unbelievable? You're the one who dragged me into every problem you had, expecting me to be like a big brother and take care of it, when all you wanted was attention and you didn't care how you got it, did you? You wanted my sympathy in replacement of my feelings." Luca said.

I saw an evil glint in Adonis's eyes. I finally got what was going on. He was controlling the argument making them hate each other to the point of them wanting to kill each other, to keep them distracted while he came in for the final blow.

I was about to say something when he turned to me.

"Don't think I forgot about you Perseus Jackson. Do you remember Annabeth? Of course you do. She's the only one you remembered. I bet you forgot about the time you were on Calypso's island and almost left Annabeth behind, but you didn't. You went back home and almost fell for another girl instead. What was her name, oh yes, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Oh and Rachel fell hard for you too. You almost left Annabeth behind again. And look at you now. You left her behind **again**. She doesn't know where you are and won't give up on looking. She may kill herself before she finds you and you will be the only one to blame." Adonis said.

"Stop it! Stop trying to manipulate us, you coward! A real warrior doesn't use big talk to distract the other. A real warrior is fair. If you want to fight then bring it on, but stay out of my head!" I yelled also bringing Luca and Reyna out of their trance.

Adonis seemed shocked that I wasn't affected. I was about to bring out Riptide when a silver arrow sprouted from the side of his head. I turned and saw Beroe holding a silver bow with a quiver of silver arrows on he back.

"Percy, he won't stay dead for long. Follow me." she said in a tone of voice that seemed quite familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Um, sort of. I'll explain later. Right now we have to get you out of here." she said.

I decided that it was better to follow her. We all ran out the back door of the building and toward a park with a lot of trees. When most people were out of sight Beroe said an Ancient Greek prayer that I almost recognized.

When she was done everything got warmer and brighter, well all shielded our eyes. When we looked back up there was a hobo. I've seen a lot of hobos before, but this particular hobo was familiar.

"Well hello there Beroe, no Bianca, no Beroe. I'm confused. And Percy, good to see you. You probably don't remember me. That's ok, I'm incognito anyway. So, what is it that you need girly?" the strange hobo said.

"We need a form of transportation to their next destination." Beroe said.

"Shouldn't you be asking Hermes?" he said.

"But lord Apollo, Hermes is stuck on Olympus. You are one of the few gods that have jobs off of Olympus. Please?" she said.

"Fine. The best I can do right now is get you on the same train as the last time a couple of years ago." Apollo said.

Just then a train track and a train appeared in the park. We gave our thanks and boarded the mysterious train. It was full of all sorts of cars from Mustangs to the hippie buses. We all climbed into a camper. Reyna took the back bed and Luca took the bed over the drivers seat leaving me and Beroe to talk.

"Hey, Beroe, what did you mean that I sort of knew you?" I asked.

"When we are alone you can call me Bianca. I died on a quest a few years ago on our way to rescue Lady Artemis. Adonis wouldn't come back to life without Beroe so his patron took my soul and placed it in her body. I have the memories of Beroe as well as myself. I was a child of Hades put into the body of a child of Aphrodite. Adonis did not know that I was a huntress of Artemis before I died. You see, he holds quite a grudge on her." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Aphrodite was jealous about Artemis's archery skills and killed her favorite Amazon. In return Artemis killed Aphrodite's favorite human, Adonis. He still holds a grudge." she replied.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. What about you, do you hold a grudge against a god?" I asked.

"No, I do not. I did my duty as a huntress, no matter how much it hurt to be stepped on by a giant robot." she said.

"What?" I said.

"Oh Percy, you'll remember in time. Now before you sleep, I have two favors to ask you." she said.

"Sure." I responded, "anything."

"One, when you see my brother, you must not tell him of the encounter with me." she requested.

"Ok." I said.

"And two, when the doors of Death are closed you must kill me so that I can have a proper chance at rebirth." she said.

I froze, not knowing if I just heard her right.

"Please Percy. It is the right thing to do. I was falsely put back on earth. I do not want to be a slave in someone else's body." she pleaded.

"Fine. Can I ask you one favor as well?" I asked.

"I can make no promises." she replied.

"Ok, if you see Annabeth, please tell her that I am ok." I requested.

"I will try." she said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." she said.

We folded out an extra bed. She sat in a chair and watched me fall asleep. When my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. My dreams were vivid. Memories started flooding back about our quest to save Artemis. Our trip to DC, meeting Ares and Aphrodite at the junkyard of the gods, the death of Bianca, as well as the death of Zoe, also the skeleton guys chasing me at Hoover Dam, and meeting Rachel. I also finally remembered the name of the blonde guy with a scar on his face and changing eye colors. His name was Luke, and he was bad news.

**Hey, sorry guys, it took me longer than expected to get this updated. I hope you all like this chapter, I worked really hard on it. A few notes- part of the italicized part is from The Battle of the Labyrinth. I don't want to take credit for that. Also, I came up with Adonis because I needed to come up with someone like Medea or Midas for this chapter, and there will be another in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. I love you!**


	10. Day 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and my cousin gave me this idea.**

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been crammed with studying and tests. And I have finals coming up. I also had to go to my great grandma's funeral. On the bright side, I have plenty of good ides for this story. Hint for this chapter: What is the capital of France? This character will be making an appearance. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Day 3**

When we woke up in the morning, Bianca was gone. I felt a certain sadness. She deserved to live. I just wondered if I would stay alive long enough to fulfill her request.

I looked over to Luca but I didn't see Luca, I saw Luke. Now I know who he reminded me of. My first instinct was to grab my sword. I pointed it a his throat. I blinked hard and the illusion was gone. He was Luca again. I lowered my sword.

"Whoa man, what did I do?" he said.

"Nothing, I was just… seeing things. You look like someone from my past. Sorry." I said.

"Ok." he said dropping the subject. "Hey, have you seen Beroe?"

"No. I think she left while we were sleeping. She still has a role at the restaurant, and it would be wrong for her to help us the rest of the way." I said.

"That makes sense." he said.

Reyna was lost in thought.

"Hey, Reyna, are you ok?" Luca asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what Adonis said. Was what he said true? Did you leave me for my own good?" she asked.

"Yes. I did. I was afraid that being with me was toying with something that should be left alone. I was afraid that what was coming back to you would hurt you. I'm sorry." Luca said.

"Is it true that you love me more than Hazel?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Yes. Reyna, it is true." he replied.

She was about to say something, but I interrupted. "Yeah guys, I'm happy for you both, but we need to keep moving. We need to get to Richmond by tomorrow, and we still need to search Springfield." I said.

"Yeah, lets go." Luca said, happy to change the subject.

We stepped off the train and it disappeared.

We walked through the city for a while when I saw a golden stag. I knew I'd seen one once before. I motioned for Luca and Reyna to follow me. I ran into the alley that I saw it go into. I didn't expect to see what I saw. Two young girls were sitting by I fire like hobos. It seems like I was meeting a lot of those lately.

We approached the girls. They looked so familiar.

"Lady Artemis." I said to the one in silver. I remembered her from my dream last night. She nodded her head. "and… um…" I stuttered looking at the other girl. When I looked in her eyes her sockets were full of fire, not a menacing fire, a warm fire, like one a bunch of friends would sit around.

"It is ok that you don't remember me Percy Jackson. All of us Olympians know that your memory was taken. To you I am Hestia, to them I am Vesta. Lord Zeus sent Artemis and I here to deliver a message. It seems that this quest needed a speed boost. Would you all like some breakfast?" Hestia said. A buffet of appetizing food appeared. We all dug in while they explained why they were here.

"Perseus, normally I would not come to help a _boy _but we each hold a different piece of your memory. Each god you meet along the way will give you their piece. You already got a piece from Lupa. Her piece was small, but important. And you got a piece from my brother, Apollo. That is why you mistook Luca for Luke earlier." Artemis explained.

"The most important piece wont come until later. I believe that Aphrodite has it." she said with a disgusted face. "But now it's my turn. She looked me in the eye and I was zapped to the past.

My first year as a demi-god came back to me. My trip to get Zeus's lightning bolt. I remembered Grover, losing my mom, slicing a Fury, killing the Minotaur and Medusa, meeting Hades, and my first trip to Olympus. I also remember Ares and Luke betraying me. I zapped back to reality.

Luca and Reyna were staring at me. Artemis spoke.

"Before I do anything else Perseus, I must thank you for helping Bianca. I will hold you to your word, even if you didn't swear to the River Styx. She was a brave warrior and deserves better than being trapped like that." she said.

I looked at Luca. I don't get how he looked like Luke. Sure their names were similar, but Luke was blonde with blue eyes, Luca has brown hair and greenish golden eyes and Luca is way nicer than Luke was. I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Something still scared me about him. I just couldn't tell what.

"Are you ready for mine, Percy. It is vital for this mission?" Hestia said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead Lady Hestia." I said.

I looked in her eyes. I flew back to my second year as a demi-god. This time I was with Annabeth and a Cyclopes named Tyson who I remembered as my half brother. We were on a ship full of monsters one minute, then we were in a forest. I recognized this forest. We were all on the inside of a willow trees branches. It was a safe haven for us, at least for a little while. There was a hydra. Then we were on an iron ship with dead soldiers and an angry girl, Clarisse. Then the ship blew up and Tyson was gone. I remembered and island, being a guinea pig, stealing a ship, carnivorous sheep, a Cyclops that wanted to marry my friend Grover. I also remember Tyson coming back and getting the golden fleece. The last piece seemed a little out of order, I saw a golden coffin. The flash back ended.

My head hurt really bad. I think my memory came back to much at one time. Now I have the first three years of being a demi-god. I don't see how this particular memory was any more important than the others.

"You will understand in time Percy." Hestia said like she was reading my mind.

"Now for the message we were sent to give you. There is nothing for you here in Springfield. Go on to Richmond." Artemis said.

"How do we get there in less than a day?" I asked.

"Here. Take this." she said and handed me a dog whistle. The thing about this whistle is that it was so cold I almost dropped it. "Blow it and your companion will come to you. Now we must take leave of you. We wish you luck young heroes. Shield your eyes."

We did as she said. I felt an immense power wash over me and when it was gone I opened my eyes and the two goddesses were gone.

I looked at the whistle in my hand. It looked cold and menacing, but Artemis said that it was our fastest way to travel. I put the whistle to my mouth and blew. I heard nothing and when I was done the whistle shattered. So much for that, I thought.

I noticed the shadows collect in one corner of the alley and this massive dog jumped out of them. This dog was at least three times bigger than a full grown horse. Luca, Reyna and I all prepped our weapons in case of attack. At the sight of the weapons the dog laid down and looked up at me. I could tell that it was friendly.

I lowered my weapon and the others did too. I slowly approached the large canine. She jumped up and licked my face.

"A friendly hell hound? This is strange." Reyna said.

"She was trained by the best of the best. When her owner died she was given to me. isn't that right Mrs. O'Leary?" I said finally remembering the creature. She barked in agreement.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Luca asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What did Diana want us to do with a hell hound?" Luca questioned.

"Hell hounds can shadow travel." I said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets shadow travel." Reyna said.

We hopped on her back and I told her to take us too Richmond. She jumped back into the shadows. I don't recommend shadow traveling if you hate feeling like your face is going to fall off.

We arrived in what looked like a swampy forest area. There were plenty of willow trees. It looked like a scene from the Disney movie, Pocahontas.

This place was really familiar. I followed my instincts and went to one of the willow trees. I spread the branches apart and inside was a mini house. It was made by demi-gods for demi-gods. There was celestial bronze weapons in one corner along with some spare armor. There was a pile of bags of ambrosia. It all seemed too familiar. I have been here before. I know it.

"What is this place?" Reyna asked.

"It's a safe house." I said. "A couple of friends of mine made it."

"What was it used for?" she asked.

"It was a hide out from monsters, a place for them to live. I was here a couple of years ago with my friends Annabeth and Grover. We were on a quest to get the golden fleece." I said.

"Where is all this coming from?" Luca asked.

"Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia gave me pieces of my memory. I only remember so much. The last two years are still a blank." I explained.

"Oh, right. So what are we doing here?" Luca asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but let's hope it gets us closer to finding Hera's source of power."

Just then we heard footsteps outside of the safe house. We all stopped moving. The owner of the footsteps came through the branches and we grabbed our weapons and pointed them at him.

"Whoa guys. No need for hostility. I was sent to collect you. Please come with me and no one will get hurt." the strange mad said.

We looked at each other. This guy seemed pretty nice. We sheathed out weapons and followed him.

He lead us into a Monster Donut shop. I could tell that we all felt weird, but there was no monster in sight. He lead us into a back room and this is when we realized something was wrong. There was a giant sitting on a large plastic donut. Next to him sat a very beautiful woman. She seemed amused that we had come into the room.

"Oh, Paris, you are back. How many demi-gods did you bring me to eat this time?" the giant said.

"Lord Polybotes, I brought you three." Paris said.

"I can't eat them all at the same time. Which one should I eat first?"

"Personally, I believe that none of these demi-gods will suit your taste, my lord."

"You say that every time Paris. Lord Polybotes will surely starve if you keep this up." The woman said.

"You are right Helen. Last time, the hunters of Artemis were here and you said that they would all be disgusting so I let them go." Polybotes said.

"Yes my lord. It was true, they would have been disgusting, but these demi-gods will be absolutely revolting." Paris explained.

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on but I'm pretty sure that Paris was the only one on our side.

"Paris. Our patron told us to kill all demi-gods. What better way to do that than let our lord eat them?" Helen said.

"I know Helen. You've explained this before, but we are a demi-god too. Doesn't it feel wrong to kill you own kind?" Paris asked.

"Not at all. After all, it was our own kind that killed us wasn't it?" she said.

"No. Gaia said that wrong. Hera and Athena had us killed but your husbands army. We weren't killed by demi-gods." Paris said.

"Whatever. Either way, we were killed and someone has to pay." she said.

"Um, excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but can I say something?" I interrupted.

"What do you want Perseus Jackson?" Helen said rudely.

What is it with all these random people knowing my name? I wondered.

"This is Perseus? Yay. I know which one I am eating!" Polybotes said.

"Why does every one want to kill me so badly?" I asked.

"Our patron wants you out of the way so you will not ruin her plans." Helen said.

"Who is this patron you talk about?" I asked.

"The first goddess. Gaia her self is rising, and there is nothing you can do to stop her because her children, the giants, can only be killed when a god and a demi-god work together." Paris explained.

"Paris! Shut your yap! What good comes from telling the enemy our plans?" Helen asked Paris.

"They aren't our enemy. They are just like us Helen. Demi-gods. You a child of Aphrodite and me a child of Hermes. I refuse to hurt my own kind, especially Luca Haven. He may be a child of Mercury, but he is still my brother." He told her. "I shall die with my brother before I let that crazy goddess take over the world."

"Your 'brother' won't fight against me for long. Hazel! Come in here." Helen called.

"Yes my lady." Hazel said.

Reyna, Luca, and I were all shocked to see Hazel here.

"Now Luca, you love this young girl don't you?" Helen asked him.

"…Yes…" He said hesitating.

Hazel smiled an evil smile.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry I stopped it short guys. I just felt so far behind and I needed to update, but keep tuned for ****Day 3 Part 2. ****I admit that I know how I want my story to end, but I don't know how to get it there so bare with me.**


	11. Day 3 Part 2

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. With the holidays and new semester at school I haven't had much time and on top of that I had a terrible writers block and my laptop kept shutting down. I'm glad I finally found time and got inspiration. Thank you for waiting. My friend, Impure-Rose13, kept yelling at me to update.**

**Chapter 11- Day 3 Part 2**

"Now Luca, you love this young girl don't you?" Helen asked him.

"…Yes…" He said hesitating.

Hazel smiled an evil smile.

I turned and looked at Reyna. She had a devilish look in her eye. I know that look, Annabeth had it quite often. Something bad was about to happen. And not bad like rotten fish, bad like the world might end, almost literally.

"Luca- what are you saying?" Reyna asked irritated. I could almost see the fire in her eyes and the smoke coming out of her ears.

"I'm sorry Reyna, but my commitment to her is till strong. Please understand." Luca responded with a far away look in his eyes. He was being manipulated.

Reyna turned around and stuck her nose up at him. Gaia was smart. She was using their weaknesses against them, but why wasn't she manipulating me as well. I needed to come up with something fast.

"Reyna. Luca is being manipulated." I tried to explain to her.

"I don't care." she said. I could hear the denial in her voice.

"Reyna, you don't understand. We need to help him." I tried again.

"He's dead to me." she said.

"Fine then. What about Jason. What would he say if you weren't helping your fellow comrades?" I tried once more.

"…He'd tell me that just because we are Romans doesn't mean that we should help those who need it." she hesitated then spoke.

"See. Reyna, we need to help him." I said.

One down one to go. If only I knew how to make Luca snap out of it. Maybe then we can overthrow Helen and get the staff.

Luca was talking to Hazel. I saw her whisper something into his ear. He turned to me and raised his sword. This was not good. I raised my sword in response.

"Now be careful Percy. You wouldn't want poor Annabeth to get hurt would you?" Hazel said evilly

I paused. "What do you mean?"

A giant walked into the room dragging a tan, blonde girl with a faint grey streak in her hair. She had piercing grey eyes that said she knew everything. She was tied u, chained, and gagged. I almost dropped my sword and ran over to her, but something told me that was not a good idea.

"Annabeth." I said my mouth agape.

Helen untied her gag. "Percy. Get you and that girl out of here… wait that GIRL! Who is she Percy?" Annabeth said, well more like yelled.

"You probably wont believe me. She's my sister. Full blood not half sister." I said.

"What?" she said surprised.

"I'll explain later. What am I supposed to do?"

"Umm." she said. Then her eyes lit up. "I have a water bottle in my pocket." she said.

I understood where she was going with the, but I needed a diversion.

I ran over to Reyna. " Distract Luca and Hazel. I have a plan." I whispered to her.

"Ok, what about Helen?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I think I have a plan for that." I said.

"You think? that's not very reassuring." she said.

"For me, that's pretty good." I said.

She looked at me with a questioning look but decided to go a long with it.

I ran to Paris. "Distract Helen please." I said.

"Why?"

"No time to explain. Please."

"Ok."

I turned to face Annabeth. I willed the water to come out of the bottle and form a key to unlock her chains and a hand to untie her feet. She grabbed the chain and started swinging it around knocking out the giants.

Annabeth ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Percy. You don't know how much I've missed you." she said happily.

"I'm so glad to see you too, but now is not the time to be rejoicing. We still have a staff to get." I said.

We turned toward Paris and Helen. I could tell he was struggling to distract her.

"Very well Paris. I loved you, but you defy me. Your death sentence shall be carried out." Helen said. She pointed a staff at him. It was the Lotus staff, Hera's source of power.

I looked at Reyna and Annabeth. They saw it too. I had to act fast before she used the staff. I opened my shield and threw it at her knocking her off her now standing feet. She dropped the staff and I ran toward it. Polybotes got in my way.

"What do you thing you are doing Percy? Think you could run did you. Ha-ha." Polybotes said.

"Someone get the staff!" I yelled.

Two telekhines appeared and got in the way of Reyna and Annabeth. Helen was starting to get up. I ran out of ideas. I saw Paris run to the staff and pick it up. He got a crazy look in his eyes, like and evil power over came him. He pointed the staff a Polybotes and shot a stream of power at him. Polybotes fell to the ground. He was not dead, but he was unconscious.

Paris turned to me and smiled. Ok, maybe it wasn't an evil power. He handed me the staff.

"I understand that you need this. Take it and Luca and go. He will come back to grips soon. Finish your quest. I will clean up here." Paris said.

"I don't get it. Aren't you supposed to be a bad guy?" Annabeth asked him.

"I suppose so, but Gaia wanted Helen and Helen wouldn't come back without me. I never had any intention to help Gaia. I do not forgive Hera for killing me, but I don't hate her either. Helen thinks differently. Now go. You are running out of time. You must take the staff to Olympus. The gods will be waiting for you." Paris explained while pushing us out the door.

"I don't know how to thank you." I said.

"Don't let Gaia take over and that's all the thanks I need. Good luck." he said.

And with that we left.

"Where to now?" Reyna asked.

"We need to go to Olympus and give Hera her staff back." Annabeth replied.

"Let's go." I said.

Annabeth called on some winged horses.

'_Hey boss. Good to see you again boss.'_

"Blackjack!" I yelled. "Good to see you again."

We all mounted on a horse and they flew us to the empire state building.

Luca and Reyna seemed confused but neither of them said anything,

"600th floor please." Annabeth asked the door man.

"Doesn't exist. Go back and find your mama kids." he said going back to his magazine.

"My mother is Athena." Annabeth told him.

The door man looked up. "Here." he said handing us a golden key card.

We walked away and entered the elevator. Annabeth put the card in its slot and we went up at sonic speed.

**Again I'm sorry it took so long to update and I'm sorry to cut it short again. Day 3 is still not over yet. Stick around for day 3 Part 3.**


	12. Day 3 part 3

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I just have had little inspiration for this story. I almost gave up and deleted it so you should be happy that I continued. And I know it is really short but there isn't much else I could do. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 11 Day 3**

We walked away and entered the elevator. Annabeth put the card in its slot and we went of at sonic speed.

When we got to the top and the doors opened and we all stepped out. I looked at the mountain and the rest of my memory flooded back to me. It hit me like a ton of bricks and a splitting headache occurred. Now I think I know how Zeus felt when Athena popped out of his head. We ran to the top. The gods were having a heated discussion about where the missing goddess could be.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" I yelled above them.

"Perseus Jackson. How dare you interrupt!" Zeus replied.

"Your wife will be back soon. Someone else is searching for her. Meanwhile, we got our hands on another missing artifact." I waved the staff around. "Maybe this will help you find her."

"You did good Percy." my father said.

"You may have saved my daughter, but I still don't like you, boy." Athena said.

Poseidon shifted to his roman form, Neptune.

"Reyna. I'm glad to see you're in good health. I'm glad you finally met your brother."

"Me too. It's been sixteen years. Why didn't I know about him before this week?"

"The Greeks and Romans don't get along and we wanted to avoid conflict."

"So I couldn't meet my family? You didn't think I would need a motherly figure in my life?"

"You had Lupa."

"She is a wolf, and my trainer. Sure she may have raised Romulus and Remus, but in no way does that me she is a mother to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

"Anyway, Percy, are you sure you want to turn down immortality? We are willing to offer it again."

"No father. I like my life being mortal. And there is only one way to kill me."

"Yes, yes. I still think you would make a great god." my father said.

"And I think that I would like to grow old with my wife and be there for my children." I responded pointedly.

All the gods glared at me.

"Hey, just saying. It wouldn't hurt to visit every once in a while. And Reyna, I'm sure you're welcome to come live with us. Mom and I would love to have you. I bet Paul will be thrilled as well. And I'm sure that you'd be welcome at camp half-blood. Roman or not."

"I'd like that. It'd be nice to have a family for once." she said.

Not much else happened that night. Reyna and I went home and Annabeth came too. My mom and Paul were thrilled to have Reyna join our family. We had a celebration with every blue food known to man. I'm sad to cut this story short, but there is nothing else to say.

Oh, one more thing. Who said Romans and Greeks can get along. Technically, aren't we all one big family? Remember that we are all human no matter what race, gender, sexual orientation, or religion. Thanks for coming with me on my journey to find my family.

**I am so sorry it is so short. I wish I could have made it longer but I just didn't know how.** **I do so hope you enjoyed this party. I guess when the son of Neptune came out I lost all inspiration because everything is wrong. I also hope you guys will also read my other stories. Thank you.**


End file.
